SCP-1739
Summary SCP-1739 is a Dell Latitude D800 laptop. SCP-1739 has proven impervious to all attempts at destruction. An executable file named "gofetch.exe" is located on SCP-1739’s hard drive. Executing "gofetch.exe" opens three windowed applications. The first window contains an input field requesting date and time in UNIX timestamp format. Only dates between January 1st, 2004, 00:01:18 GMT and current time at the time of input are accepted, with all others resulting in an error message. Subjects who enter a number within the correct range will disappear. The second window appears to be a client application for an unknown chat protocol. Users are automatically given the handle "BranchPrime." After subjects disappear, the chat client can be used to communicate with individuals given handles that are variations of the name "Isaac". These individuals claim to be Foundation personnel existing in a divergent timeline created by the disappeared subject's temporal relocation to the destination determined by the input UNIX timestamp. The divergent timeline is reported to have been identical to this timeline in all respects until the spontaneous appearance of experimental subjects. If such claims are true, SCP-1739 is capable of transporting subjects backwards in time as far back as January 1st, 2004. The third window is a computer-generated animation of a dog chained to a doghouse. If a number is successfully entered, the animation changes to display a woman unleashing the dog and throwing a ball into the distance. The dog then runs off-screen after the ball. After a time period ranging from three days to seven months, the "Isaac" handle disconnects from the chat. At this point in time, the animation changes once more to display the dog running back, with the deflated remains of the ball between its teeth. The dog discards the remains, which fly off-screen, while the woman chains the dog back to the doghouse. The true function of the laptop is to send people back in time to create branching timelines. The animation is a metaphor for the apocalypse. It unleashes "The Dog" to destroy the universes it creates to keep its energy levels down. If the dog is not fed universes, they will eventually break free of its chains and rain destruction freely. The O5 Council eventually decides the 50/50 chance of destruction, in the case that they would be a part of the divergent universe, every time they use the laptop and decide to ban its use. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: SCP-1739, "Obsolete Laptop" | "The Dog" Origin: SCP Foundation Age: Unknown Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Weapon | Universe Destroying Monster Wielders: SCP Foundation Powers and Abilities: Can send people back in time to create alternate universes, Invulnerability (Described as being impervious to destruction), Spatial Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (At least Type 8. It is large enough to hold a universe in its mouth), Minor Shadow Manipulation (Can destroy universes with its shadow alone), Possibly Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Can destroy entire timelines) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Has casually created and destroyed multiple alternate timelines, but can only destroy these timelines one at a time) | At least Universe level+ (Described as being able to destroy an entire timeline just by casting its shadow over it) Speed: Immobile (It is a laptop) | At least Massively FTL+ (Its sheer size alone warrants this, as it is large enough to carry an entire universe in its mouth as though it were a tennis ball, which would put it at roughly 3e+19 c), likely Infinite (Described as coming from outside of space and time) Durability: Unknown '''(Described as being impervious to destruction, but its upper limits are unknown) | At least '''Universe level+ (Its size alone dwarfs universes multiple times over, to the point that it can hold it like a tennis ball) Range: Multi Universal | Low Multiversal Weaknesses: None notable | It is contained and kept content by the laptop, but it is only temporary and will eventually break free as its chains are too weak to hold it for a long period of time Key: The Computer | "The Dog" Category:SCP Foundation Category:Weapons Category:Internet Characters Category:Time Users Category:Dogs Category:Space Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Darkness Users Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Horror Characters